Jangkar
by Ferra Rii
Summary: Ada kamu, yang berlayar sampai ke ujung Bumi, berharap menemukan jawaban mengapa cinta demikian menusuk. Multipair #SecretValentine2018


**Jangkar**

 _Babak Pertama, Hansa_.

 _Abad 14_

Kalah lagi.

England tidak mengerti apa yang salah. Apakah dirinya terlena lagi? Atau dia yang terlalu lemah saja sampai mempertahankan Steelyard sebagai titik terakhir perdagangannya saja tidak mampu?

Tangannya kotor. Lumpur bercampur darah. Matanya tidak berani melihat ke atas, ia begitu malu karena dirinya yang lebih besar, kalah dengan anak ini. _Ini_ , si kecil yang berdiri di hadapannya, dengan wajah merendahkan. Kurang ajar.

"Kamu lemah."

Holy Roman Empire memang tidak pernah punya rasa kasihan. England tidak pernah mendengar ada testimoni dari siapapun bahwa Holy Roman Empire adalah sosok yang berbelas kasih. Ini pertempuran, ini tentang bagaimana kita bertahan hidup, katanya. "Kamu tidak perlu mengulangi itu lagi." ia sudah tahu. Tidak perlu diulang.

"Untung saja sekarang kamu tidak punya apapun." Holy Roman Empire tertawa di hadapannya, dan memaksa England, yang kini sosoknya lebih besar darinya, menatapnya baik-baik. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan pria selemah dirimu bisa menjaga harta miliknya kalau menjaga diri saja tidak bisa."

England tidak menjawab. Tidak ada gunanya menjawab bocah yang terbuai kekuasaan macam Holy Roman Empire. "Simpan saja omong kosongmu." England berusaha bangkit berdiri, dan menunduk. Holy Roman Empire kecil tubuhnya, jika dibandingkan dengan dirinya, tapi England bisa merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri setiap melihat dia.

Di hadapannya diberikan selembar kertas. Hanya perlu tanda tangan, dan ia bisa lanjut berdagang bersama aliansi Hansa. England bisa bertahan hidup sebentar lagi. Sedikit lagi.

"Terima kasih." Holy Roman Empire tertawa. "Anggap saja ini tanda cintaku padamu."

Alah, apa-apaan cinta.

Omong kosong.

 _Yang ia cari tidak ada di sini_.

* * *

 _Ini adalah kisah tentang satu pria, yang mengarungi lautan, menambatkan jangkar di setiap tempat di mana ada cerita yang menanti baginya._

* * *

"Kita tidak bisa begini terus."

"Kita harus maju."

"Yang sudah kita lakukan masih kurang."

Di hadapannya ada orang-orang yang menuntutnya untuk segera beraksi. Mencari sesuatu di luar sana, menanti agar Ratu barangkali punya sesuatu yang bisa membawa Inggris pada kemenangan. Baik rakyatnya maupun dirinya, ingin makmur juga. Maka dari itu, England berdiri, tanpa senyum, dan tatapan tegas.

"Aku paham."

Di dalam pikirannya, England hanya ingin menang. Ingin maju. Ingin menjawab panggilan rakyatnya yang selalu ingin terbebas dari bayang-bayang perang dan nestapa. Ia tidak bisa lagi kalah daripada Spanyol dan Portugis bangsat itu. Makanya, di awal mula ia berteman dengan Netherlands, motivasinya tidak lebih dari sekadar bertahan hidup. Lain daripada sesama penganut Protestan, ia bisa mendapatkan informasi langsung tentang kekayaan dari Hindia Belanda. Ia sudah mendengar kisah tentang keindahan tanah terjanji milik Netherlands tersebut, dan England ingin tahu. _Ia ingin maju_.

Barangkali karena itu tidak lama setelah ia berhasil mengakrabkan rakyatnya kepada rakyat Netherlands, ia menghilang.

"England hilang?"

Tidak ada yang tahu ke mana dia menghilang, bahkan tidak dengan dirinya, atau pun kakaknya. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya kepadamu. Kamu kakaknya." wanita itu tersenyum dari singgasananya. "Mengapa kamu bertanya kepadaku?"

"Dia lebih sering berjumpa dengan Anda, Yang Mulia."

Ia, Scotland, tidak tahu lagi.

Wanita itu hanya tersenyum saja, barangkali berpikir suara Scotland bisa terdengar begitu manis. Senyumannya membuat guratan di wajahnya nampak dalam, menunjukkan besarnya wibawa berbanding lurus dengan usianya. Sang Ratu berdiri, menghampiri pria yang masih membungkuk hormat di hadapan singgasananya. Tangan yang sudah ringkih mengelus rambut kasar milik sang _nation_ , dan berjalan pergi.

"Kamu bukan ibunya, Scot. Biarkan dia terbang jauh."

* * *

 _Babak kedua, Sakoku_

 _1600_

Pelabuhan.

Orang-orang dengan kulit kekuningan. Tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya. Laut yang asing, tanah yang asing. Semua terasa asing bagi England, sampai ia sadar bahwa ia tidak ada bedanya; segumpal rambut kuning di antara mereka semua yang berambut hitam eboni, dan mereka mengarahkan tombaknya ke arah dirinya.

"Kalian—apa kalian mengerti apa yang kukatakan…?"

Tidak, mereka tidak paham.

Kalau mereka paham, pastilah ia tidak akan diseret dengan paksa. Mereka tidak akan tetap berteriak dalam bahasa mereka, berseru. England tidak seharusnya berharap banyak bahwa akan ada seseorang di tanah asing yang mengerti bahasa yang ia gunakan. Ia pasrah, tapi kepasrahan dan keputus-asaan yang ia rasakan membuat dirinya berteriak panik. Ia meronta saat dua tangannya diikat, dan ia ditarik seperti anjing peliharaan dengan tali kekangnya.

Sekali lagi untuk terakhir kalinya, England menoleh ke arah kapalnya yang telah porak poranda. Wajahnya nampak sendu. Setelah ini belum tentu ia bisa kembali lagi. Entah apa yang akan menantinya di tanah misterius ini. Ini di mana? Mereka kenapa? Apa yang telah kulakukan? Apa mungkin ini tanah terjanji, ujung dari Jalan Sutra? Bukan. Yang ia tahu bukan seperti ini. Cara mereka berbicara tidak seperti para pedagang bermata sipit yang ia temui dulu kala; mirip, tapi berbeda.

Kakinya terus berjalan, mengikuti derap langkah para tentara yang membawanya entah ke mana—mungkin ke penjara? Entah—tapi yang pasti, tanah ini tidak terdengar seperti kerajaan Han atau negeri perhentian terakhir dari Jalan Sutra. Bentuk bangunan dan cara bicara yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya, perilaku yang benar-benar berbeda, seakan buta dengan pergerakan yang ada di seberang lautan sana.

"Uhm, permisi—"

Tak ada yang meladeni panggilannya. Ia kira mungkin karena tak ada yang mengerti cara bertutur kata dalam bahasanya, tapi mereka juga nampak ketakutan saat mendengarnya bicara. Orang-orang ini boleh berbadan lebih kecil darinya, tapi mereka sangar; bukan seperti binatang buas juga, mereka punya rasa mencekam yang tidak pernah England temui sebelumnya.

Tentu ia tidak akan mati, bagaimanapun caranya. Tidak ada yang perlu ia takutkan, kalau hanya soal nyawa saja.

Ia hanya takut jika suatu hari nanti tidak bisa hidup dengan tenang, tanpa ada yang mengomentari betapa aneh dirinya untuk bisa bertahan hidup selama ratusan, ribuan tahun. Kedua, ia hanya takut bahwa mungkin inilah harinya di mana dunia menutup telinga baginya, berpura-pura tidak mendengar permohonannya.

Kalau memang demikian adanya, England menyerah saja. Tidak ada gunanya membuang waktu dan tenaga hanya untuk meronta; baiknya ia pikirkan saja apa yang bisa ia lakukan di tanah asing, entah di sisi dunia sebelah mana ini.

* * *

"Hai petualang, katakan padaku, darimana engkau datang?"

England kira ia akan tiba di satu penjara yang lembap dengan tikus sebagai temannya di ujung ruangan. Nyatanya ia berhadapan dengan seorang pria yang nampak duduk di singgasana (baginya, ia tidak bisa menjelaskan. Singgasana ini nampak aneh, mereka hanya duduk bersila di lantai jerami yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari lantai tempatnya berlutut).

"A—"

"Jawab yang jelas."

Adalah seorang pria Portugis membantu menerjemahkan kata-kata tuan besar yang tengah duduk di 'singgasana' tersebut. Menerjemahkan dengan wajah kesal, ia bisa paham. Sejarah orang Inggris dan orang Portugis tidak pernah berjalan mulus. England terdiam saja, sesaat berpikir betapa menyenangkannya jika ia bisa langsung saja berbincang kepada tuan besar itu tanpa harus terbatas bahasa.

Di samping sang tuan besar, ada seorang pria yang sejak tadi menatapnya dengan tajam. Badannya rata-rata, tubuhnya tidak bergeming sama sekali, masih memperhatikan England dengan seksama.

Sepertinya nyaman jika bisa duduk seperti pria itu, tidak harus terkekang, bisa duduk menatap rendah seorang tangkapan bersama dengan tuan besarnya, dan yang terpenting, tidak perlu jadi bahan sorotan para prajurit yang seakan siap menerkam dirinya jika ia menggerakkan barang seujung jarinya saja.

"Aku datang dari tanah bernama Britannia, tersesat atas keinginan ombak yang ganas hingga aku terdampar di sini."

* * *

 _Adalah di waktu itu, England kira ia menemukan cinta pertamanya_.

* * *

"Apa maksudmu, menginjakkan kakimu di tanahku?"

England berdiri, mendengar Bahasa Segala Bangsa, yang tidak pernah diucapkan dari mulut manusia manapun—kecuali sesamanya. Mata hijaunya menatap ke ajudan yang tadi berada di sebelah sang tuan besar.

"Aku tersesat, seperti yang kau dengar." England menunduk. Bukan karena ia mau, ia hanya sudah kelelahan saja. Sejak pertama kali tiba di tanah ini, ia tidak pernah sekalipun bisa beristirahat dengan nyaman. "Apa kamu mengira aku akan menyerangmu, makanya kau membawaku ke sini?"

England tidak menyangka saja bahwa setelah ia selesai diajak berbicara dengan tuan besar pemilik istana ini, pria bertubuh kurus ini nampak meminta para prajurit yang membawanya untuk digiring ke kamarnya saja, bukan ke penjara. Ia lebih tidak menyangka lagi bahwa ternyata pria ini bukan sekedar ajudan biasa.

England menemukan sesamanya di seberang lautan.

"Tidak ada salahnya berpikir demikian."

England paham bahwa pria ini akan memberikan sorot mata tidak percaya. Bila ia berada di posisi pria ini, England juga akan berlaku sama. Ia hanya tidak mengerti saja bahwa pria ini akan sampai hati mengobatinya. "Lalu kenapa kau merawatku seperti ini? Baik sekali." England tersenyum kecil. Tidak menyangka saja, walau jelas alasannya pasti bukan karena rasa kasihan.

"Tuanku menyukai dirimu." Benar, bukan.

Tidak menyangka saja mereka tertarik pada hal semacam itu. Hidup di antara _nation_ yang senang berpetualang, tentu saja kemampuannya hanya berdasarkan apa yang sudah ia jalani dari Inggris sampai tersesat kemari. England bahkan tidak yakin kalau memang dirinya dipandang begitu ahli, padahal, ia sebenarnya melenceng jauh dari tujuan asalnya, dan sekarang ia tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Ah, tapi mereka juga tidak tahu.

Biarkan saja.

"Apa memungkinkan jika aku meminta untuk melanjutkan perjalananku?"

Lalu hening.

Tidak ada suara selain bunyi air yang dituang ke dalam sebuah cawan. England tidak terbiasa dengan keheningan seperti ini. "Maaf, apa pertanyaanku tidak bisa dimengerti?"

Pria itu balik menatapnya dengan pandangan sedikit dingin. "Itu bukan hal yang bisa kujanjikan. Kau harus punya sesuatu yang cukup untuk membayar biaya kepulanganmu dari tempat ini." ia mengelus sekitar wajah England dengan gel di ujung tangannya. Entah apapun itu, tapi wanginya enak bukan main. "Aku tidak bisa membantumu untuk itu."

England merasa ada yang aneh, sehingga ia putuskan untuk lanjutkan kapan-kapan saja pertanyaan yang tadi. "Aku belum tahu namamu." ucap England.

Pria berambut hitam tersebut berdiri, membawa barangnya. Ia menoleh ke arah England, tanpa senyum, hanya tatap dingin.

"Seharusnya itu pertanyaan pertamamu. Panggil saja Japon." ia undur diri dari hadapan England. "Permisi."

Ada sesuatu dari negeri ini yang terlihat begitu misterius. England tidak tahu apa ia bisa menjalankan kehidupannya di sini atau tidak.

* * *

England bertemu dengan beberapa petinggi lainnya, dan kembali dilempar tidur dalam penjara, selama berbulan-bulan ke depan. Di setiap dirinya dipanggil menghadap ke tuan-tuan besar lainnya, pria bernama Japon itu tidak pernah ada lagi.

Hingga pada satu kejadian, datang seorang petinggi yang nampak lebih disegani dari yang lain. Sesaat ia tidak begitu ingat, tapi pria itu adalah orang yang pertama kali menemuinya. Posisi duduk yang sama, Japon di sisi pria itu (kata Japon, Tuan Besarnya, kalau tidak salah), dan di sekitarnya, ada para petinggi lainnya, selagi dirinya masih di sini, bersimpuh, tangan dirantai.

Tuan Besar berbisik kepada Japon. Entah apa yang dikatakan oleh Tuan Besar tersebut, namun yang berkata-kata selanjutnya adalah Japon.

"Tuanku bertanya, siapa namamu?"

England berpikir sesaat, kemudian membuka mulutnya. "Arthur. Datang dari tanah Britannia."

"Apa yang kau percayai?"

"Pada Tuhan Allah di Surga, yang menciptakan langit dan bumi pada awal mulanya, dan kepada Yang Mulia Ratuku, biarlah apapun yang terjadi menurut kehendakNya."

England tidak tahu apakah memang ia benar-benar percaya dengan yang namanya Tuhan. Ia hanya menjawab sesuai dengan apa yang biasa manusia dari negerinya katakan saja, sebab inilah kehidupa yang tengah ia jalani sekarang. Eksplorasi, mencari apapun yang bisa membuat dirinya dan negerinya hidup makmur, selagi mempertahankan jati dirinya dimana pun jangkarnya tertambat.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak punya maksud apapun dengan tiba di tanah kami?"

"Tidak ada. Kami hanya pedagang yang tersesat."

"Ke mana tujuanmu?"

"Hindia Belanda."

Ada keheningan yang lama, mengganggu. Membuat dada England berdegup, keringat mulai turun dari keningnya; ia benci keheningan yang tidak pasti, di tempat dengan bahasa yang berbeda, di mana ia tahu tidak ada yang akan bisa menolongnya selain dirinya sendiri. "Aku bisa menunjukkannya kepadamu, aku memiliki peta dunia; darimana asalku dan di mana tujuan awalku." England lanjut berbicara, suaranya terdengar rendah.

"Tunjukkan kepada kami."

Dua pengawal membuka rantai yang mengikat dua tangan England, dan dari kantung bajunya, ia mengeluarkan satu kertas yang nampak dijaga dengan awet olehnya. Ia berjalan perlahan, menunjukkan gambar di peta tersebut di hadapan Japon dan Tuan Besar. "Ini tempatku berasal. Aku akan pergi ke tempat ini, dan…"

* * *

…dan segalanya bagai mimpi buruk belaka.

Barangkali ini perasaan Marco Polo saat tiba di ujung Jalan Sutra. Melihat tanah yang begitu indah, magis. Tidak ada hal seperti ini di tempatnya berada, dan sebelum England sadari, ia sudah hidup di tempat ini, tanpa rantai membelit tangannya lagi.

"Kamu masih sibuk saja."

Tatapan dingin Japan—sekarang England tidak lagi memanggilnya dengan sebutan Japon, entah mengapa, mungkin lidahnya terpelintir di tengah jalan—kini meluluh menjadi tatapan dengan bonus senyum hangat. England berada di pelabuhan, sedang beristirahat di dek kapal yang tengah ia bangun, selagi Japan duduk di sebelah, menemaninya. "Ini tidak akan selesai dalam waktu cepat." ucap England. "Masih banyak yang perlu kukerjakan."

Mereka kembali terdiam, menatap pada luasnya lautan di seberang sana. Bagi Japan, ia masih merasa kagum ada seseorang dari ujung sebelah sana, entah di mana, bisa sampai ke tempatnya. Ia bertanya-tanya seluas apa gerangan dunia ini, selama ini ia berlayar hanya di tempatnya saja, atau di dekatnya. Ia tidak pernah benar-benar keluar. "Aku paham kalau kau ingin buru-buru pulang. Kau pasti rindu tempat tinggalmu." tutur Japan.

Perjanjiannya memang tidak begitu sulit. England, setelah berhasil meraih hati Tuan Besarnya Japan, ia diberikan kesempatan untuk bebas dengan syarat memberikan ilmu tentang perkapalan dari tempat ia datang. Dari membangun kapal, perlahan ia juga harus melatih tim yang akan mengurus kapal-kapal ini, calon-calon kapten, dan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan perkapalan hingga Tuan Besar puas.

"Entah. Aku memang ingin kembali." England menghela napas. "Tapi di sini tenang, tidak seperti tempat tinggalku."

"Apa di sana selalu ada perang?"

"Dengan mereka yang bernama Spain dan Portugal." England berucap. "Tapi sepertinya tidak demikian dengan tanah ini."

"Tidak ada bedanya dengan di sini. Hal itu bukankah memang di manapun sama saja?"

Perang memang ada di mana-mana. Entah apa karena memang manusia yang tidak pernah puas, atau memang hidup itu demikian kerasnya? "Benar juga." England menoleh ke arah Japan. "Tapi setidaknya aku punya kesempatan untuk berbicara denganmu, tanpa ada keterlibatan politik mencampuri pembicaraan sehari-hari kita."

Japan hanya tersenyum saja. Ia menggeleng, "Sepertinya hal itu tidak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi." ucapnya.

England menghela napas. Ada rasa sedih dalam tutur katanya. England juga tidak tahu, yang tua adalah tanah tempatnya terlahir. Ia diberkahi badan seorang pemuda yang baru akan beranjak dewasa; kepentingan peran dan emosi manusia yang datang bersamaan dengan badan ini bercampur jadi satu.

Menyebalkan.

Ia jadi harus merasakan kegelisahan manusia untuk masalah yang tidak bisa ia kendalikan.

Burung camar dari kejauhan mengeluarkan suaranya, keras, bergema dari kejauhan. Kepak sayap mereka samar terdengar saat sekelompok terbang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. England ingin terus hidup dalam keadaan damai, bersantai saja.

"...segelas teh—"

England terkejut saat menyadari Japan tengah berbicara kepadanya. "Apa? Uh, maaf aku terlena tadi." ia merasa malu.

Japan tertawa. "Tidak, England terlihat kelelahan." England baru sadar, tawa pria ini halus sekali. Sepertinya perannya di sini memang lebih berbaur kepada anggota elit kerajaan, ya, tidak seperti dirinya. "Kau benar-benar tidak mau bersantai siang dengan segelas teh bersamaku?"

England menatap Japan untuk beberapa saat, dan kemudian ia berdiri dari deknya, membantu Japan selagi tersenyum. "Oh, aku tidak akan melewatkan segelas teh hangat." ia tertawa kecil, selagi berjalan di samping Japan. "Apa tempatnya jauh dari sini?"

"Tidak, sebentar saja."

Ia tidak pernah tahu begini menyenangkan rasanya punya teman, tanpa ada politik menghiasi hubungan mereka.

* * *

 _Babak ketiga, Mayflower_

 _1621_

"...Namun kisah di antara mereka tidak pernah berkembang menjadi cinta. Sang Kekasih harus memilih salah satu; antara cinta asmara, atau cinta kepada negerinya."

Bocah berambut kuning di hadapan England nampak tidak puas. Ada keheningan untuk sesaat, sebelum England bertanya lagi kepada bocah tersebut. "...kau kenapa menatapku dengan tampang curiga begitu?" perasaannya jadi tidak enak.

"Katamu ini cerita cinta, tapi ini sedih sekali. Tidak terima!"

Dasar bocah.

England mengelus rambut kuning jerami anak itu, tersenyum kecil. "Tidak semua cerita di dunia ini berakhir dengan baik." ucap England kepadanya. "Ada baiknya kau paham juga dengan hal-hal seperti itu."

Namanya bocah memang sukar untuk mendengar, dan sama seperti bocah lainnya, tak ada ubahnya bagi anak yang nampaknya tidak ingin paham. England lupa bahwa yang ada di hadapannya ini tetap bocah. Ratusan tahun berhadapan dengan orang-orang yang lebih besar darinya, membuatnya lupa bagaimana rasanya menjadi anak-anak, apalagi merawat seorang bocah. "England jahat! Mulai besok aku tidak ingin England membaca cerita buatanmu sendiri…" anak itu menjulurkan lidahnya. "Dasar monster."

"Hus, tidak sopan. Mana tata kramamu, tuan muda?"

Sindiran itu tidak sampai bagi bocah yang semakin menjadi-jadi. "Tidak ada tata krama untuk seorang monster jahat! Wek!" tidak hanya menjulur lidah, tapi juga melompat seperti berusaha menakuti England. di atas ranjangnya. Bunyi derit kayu karena lompatan anak itu terdengar semakin keras. "Aku tidak akan kalah pada monster penghancur mimpi indah sepertimu!"

Oh, sudah cukup.

"Selamat malam, America."

England membuntal America kecil dengan selimut. Ia melompat ke arah anak itu, dan berusaha menindih America. Anak itu kuat, dan ia berusaha keras untuk menahan supaya America berhenti bergerak. "Ini sudah lewat jam tidurmu. Cepat tidur!" tapi America tidak mau mendengar, dan berteriak semakin kencang ketika gerakannya dikunci oleh England.

"Tidak mau, tidak mau!"

Untung saja rumahnya jauh dari manapun. Sampai ada tetangga di seberang jalan, habislah ia dimarahi.

"Kamu tetap harus tidur! Mau bagaimana lagi memangnya?!"

"Aku ketakutan karena cerita bodohmu!"

Sesaat England menyesal suaranya sudah meninggi, dan ia mendekat ke America lagi. "Ceritaku tidak bodoh." England duduk di atas ranjang, di sisi America, dan menarik selimutnya. "Lagipula itu bukan cerita hantu, apa yang kau takutkan, manja?"

"Aku takut karena ceritamu!"

Hening.

"Itu bukan cerita horor, bukan…?" England tidak mengerti apa yang perlu ditakutkan dari cerita cinta yang bahkan belum sempat bersemi. "America, aku bertanya serius, apa yang seram?"

Anak itu tidak menjawab selama beberapa lama kemudian, namun ia tidak ragu untuk mendekat kepada England. Genggaman di ujung baju England perlahan menjadi pelukan. England kira anak ini akan menangis sekarang, untung saja tidak. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau takutkan kalau kau tidak bilang padaku, America. Jawab aku."

"Apa kau bakal mencemoohku jika aku menjawab jujur?"

"Bocah bodoh, tentu saja tidak."

"Kamu baru saja mengataiku bodoh."

"Aku terkejut kamu masih belum bisa memahami konteks bicaraku, America. Sudah umur berapa kau sekarang, hmm?"

America tidak mengerti, cara England berbicara sama saja seperti kebanyakan orang dewasa lainnya. Mengapa bahasa yang ia gunakan seperti menggunakan tatanan yang terdengar berat? Apa maksud dari yang barusan ia bicarakan? America kira ketika mereka berbicara dalam satu bahasa, semuanya akan lancar. America akan paham apa yang England mau, dan sebaliknya. "Aku paham, kok!" pelukannya semakin erat. Bohong, England tahu. America memang suka berkeras diri seperti ini.

"Kalau kau bisa paham apa yang kukatakan, apa kamu bisa jelaskan alasanmu?"

America kecil menghela napas, ia menatap England. Sedari tadi ia ternyata menahan air mata, dan lendir mulai memenuhi hidungnya. Rasa tidak nyaman ini. "Aku takut kita tidak bisa bersama. Seperti ceritamu." bibir maju, dan mata yang tak mau menatap England. Ia takut.

"Kita sedang bersama sekarang, America."

"Tapi besok malam kau akan pergi." ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik pakaian England. "Lalu kau tidak akan kembali untuk waktu yang lama."

England tidak sadar bahwa dua tahun terasa selama itu bagi America. Waktu tidak ada rasa yang tetap bagi seorang _nation_ , dan untuk pertama kalinya, seorang _nation_ merasa kehilangan dengan jarak waktu dua tahun belaka. "Aku akan kembali." ucapnya pendek. Tangan mengelus kepala America kecil. "Kamu tidak perlu sedih. Aku tidak akan pergi darimu."

"England janji?"

England tidak berpikir panjang atas apa yang hendak ia jawab. Ia tidak pernah percaya dengan janji, dan ia kira semua orang berpikir demikian.

"Aku janji."

Oh, betapa salah dirinya. England tidak akan lupa malam di mana ia membuat kesalahan pertamanya.

* * *

"England! Katamu kamu tidak akan pergi…"

"Maaf, aku ada urusan mendadak. Lain kali aku tidak akan pergi lama."

"Janji?"

Lalu kesalahan keduanya.

"Janji."

* * *

"Lama sekali, England. Kamu ke mana saja?"

"Pekerjaan, America sayang."

"Apa pekerjaanmu lebih penting ketimbang diriku?"

Lalu kesalahan ketiga.

"Tentu tidak. Kau yang terpenting bagiku."

* * *

"Lupakan sajalah. Kamu tidak pernah menepati janjimu."

England lupa sudah berapa kali ia berbuat salah.

* * *

 _Babak Keempat, Spice Island_

 _1811_

Cinta pertamanya tidak kembali.

Di waktu itu, England tidak ada rencana untuk merebut kembali cinta yang telah pergi. Waktu itu ia masih terlalu bodoh untuk melihat bahwa ada kesalahan di malam ia memberikan janji-janjinya; ia tidak merasa bahwa dirinya salah. Kalau salah, ia tidak akan sesukses ini sekarang.

Maka dari itu, saat ia tiba di tanah terkaya di dunia, mengambil keuntungan sesaat dari Netherlands yang tengah dilanda ketidak-stabilan, dari anak muda ini.

"Tuan England melamun, ada apa?"

Ia lebih besar dari America, dan sepertinya tidak disayang dengan baik juga. "Tidak ada apa-apa." ucap England, tersenyum kecil. "Hanya sedikit pusing, efek mabuk laut."

"Oh." bocah laki-laki itu tersenyum, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya kepada England. "Anda ingin titip apa kalau begitu? Saya ingin ke pasar sebentar."

Ia tidak tahu mau titip apa. Baru juga sampai sekitar dua hari lalu. "Aku tidak tahu ada apa, aku ikut saja." ucapnya, selagi berdiri dari kursi di teras rumah Indië. "Tidak jauh dari sini, bukan?"

"Anda yakin? Sepertinya Anda masih belum sehat." Indië, bocah kecil tersebut nampak khawatir. Tenaganya lumayan kuat untuk mendorong England kembali duduk. "Anda tamu saya, tidak boleh."

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidak bagus juga kalau aku harus tetap duduk." ia tertawa. "Kamu sopan sekali. Apa Netherlands mengajarimu demikian?" sopan santun dengan basa-basi seperti ini bukan sifat Netherlands sekali.

"Heh." Indië tertawa, namun melihat England kembali berdiri lagi, ia merasa tidak perlu memaksa England untuk kembali duduk. "Si jangkrik itu tidak pernah peduli dengan tingkahku mau apapun yang kulakukan."

England berjalan di samping Indië, anak ini begitu kecil di sampingnya. "Kamu perhatian kepadanya."

"Tidak." ia membenci kata perhatian jika itu ditujukan kepada Netherlands. Senyumnya masih sama seperti biasa, namun England baru menyadari "Aku hanya berusaha untuk bertahan hidup."

England tidak begitu paham apa mau bocah ini, kata-katanya terdengar terlalu misterius baginya. Barangkali keterbatasan cara berkomunikasi. "Kita semua demikian." jawab England, tidak tahu mau menjawab apa lagi.

Jika England perhatikan, Batavia terlihat seperti Eropa mini, dengan udara yang terasa lebih panas saja. Bangunan Belanda dengan sentuhan arsitektur bergaya Prancis yang baru saja, hasil pekerjaan Daendels sebelum ia datang kemari. Ah, ia benci Prancis. Mengapa harus ada sesuatu yang mengingatkan dirinya pada si kodok biadab itu di ujung dunia manapun?

Setidaknya Batavia tidak begitu terpengaruh Prancis sebanyak itu. Untung saja Daendels sudah keburu pergi sebelum pria itu dan keobsesiannya pada hal-hal Prancis membuat England muak di sini. "Kamu ingin beli apa?" ia bertanya kepada Indië. Sepertinya anak ini tidak berbelanja banyak.

"Minuman kesukaanku."

"Kopi?" England ingat ada sisa gelas dengan sedikit ampas kopi di dalamnya, tertinggal di atas meja ruang tamu, belum sempat dibersihkan.

"Dan kesukaanmu."

Mereka berjalan hingga di ujung pasar. Alih-alih tudung seperti pasar di sekitarnya, mereka masuk ke dalam sebuah _mansion_ dengan taman yang luas. Ada seseorang, seperti sudah menanti Indië. "Raka!" wanita itu memanggil nama manusia Indië, ia nampak tersenyum girang. "Apa kabarmu? Sudah lama kamu tidak mampir ke mari! Masih tetap lucu saja ya kamu, hmm!"

"Sudah, ah, Greta. Aku malu—tamuku melihat kita di sini, jadi malu." Indië tersenyum kecil, kemudian menepuk lengan perempuan itu.

"Oh, kamu tidak terlihat seperti orang Belanda." perempuan itu menyapa England dengan bahasa Belanda. Tertawa saja saat melihat England tidak menjawab, malah terlihat kebingungan. "Sepertinya memang bukan orang Belanda. Dia datang darimana?"

"Inggris."

"Oh. _Nice to meet you._ " Greta hanya bisa bicara itu saja kalau soal bahasa Inggris. Agak menyedihkan.

England tidak mengerti apapun yang mereka katakan sejak tadi. Ia tidak fasih berbahasa Belanda. Lucunya, mereka berdua tidak terlihat seperti orang Belanda. England bingung bukan main.

"Greta, kamu dimana?"

"Oh, sebentar, _liefde!_ Ada tamu." suaranya sedikit meninggi, namun masih terdengar halus. Ia tersenyum kepada Indië, dan berlalu pergi. "Aku harus ke belakang sebentar. Biar aku minta orangku nanti mengambilkan barang pesananmu. Tunggu dulu sebentar, ya."

Indië tersenyum saja, tidak menyadari England yang nampak kebingungan melihat seorang wanita bumiputra memeluk romantis seorang pria Eropa, dengan penuh cinta.

* * *

"Siapa laki-laki yang tadi?"

Indië nampak bingung dengan pertanyaan England barusan. Ia sampai berhenti menuangkan air panas ke gelas teh milik England. "Apa—ulangi lagi?" ia bertanya kepada England, tidak yakin dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"Laki-laki yang tadi—"

"Greta memanggil dia dengan sebutan _my love_ , apa bahasa Belandamu sejelek itu?"

Bukan maksudnya menghina, tapi kenapa England terlihat seperti orang yang sangat sombong, sampai tidak bersiap-siap belajar bahasa Belanda, padahal urusannya dengan diplomat Belanda kalau tahu akan datang ke Hindia Belanda?

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Dasar kalian bocah-bocah dan mulut kalian yang tidak bisa dijaga." England melirik kesal ke Indië. Ia terlihat seperti America saja, terutama gaya bicara menyebalkannya. "Aneh saja. Seorang _native_ bisa memiliki suami orang kulit putih, dan sepertinya status mereka… Sama."

"Namanya juga suami istri. Kalau mau yang status _jomplang_ , mereka juga punya seorang pembantu."

England malah ikut kebingungan. "Kamu belum pernah keluar negeri ya, Indië?"

"Memang ada apa di luar sana?"

England merasa sudah lelah dulu. Apa memang di mana-mana ras asli negara ini selalu bodoh? "Lupakan saja." ia membawa gelas tehnya ke atas meja. Ia masih menunggu Indië membawa kudapan yang tengah dipersiapkan oleh pemuda itu dan pembantunya, seorang ibu tua yang mengajak Indië tertawa bersama.

"Yang namanya cinta itu persetan." Indië tertawa, melihat reaksi England rasanya lucu saja, selagi meletakkan sepiring kudapan di hadapan England. Dasar orang kulit putih monokultural, apa semua orang kulit putih Eropa sifatnya seperti ini semua? Atau jangan-jangan ini semacam sifat bersama orang Protestan soal segregasi ras? Indië jadi bertanya-tanya sendiri. "Orang-orang Indo itu, **[1]** adalah bukti bahwa pada akhirnya cinta dan masalah mengisi kekosongan rumah masih lebih penting ketimbang segregasi ras."

England tidak percaya itu.

Berkali-kali ia mencari cinta dan rumah keliling dunia, dan sudah ratusan tahun, ia masih belum menemukannya. Sekalinya ia menemukan jenis perkawinan campuran macam itu, dan tidak ada yang memberi mereka tatapan sorot di sepanjang jalan.

Malah apa yang ia lihat tadi, adalah satu dari sekian banyak keluarga harmonis yang ada di Hindia Belanda. England tidak habis pikir. Barangkali

"England sepertinya tidak suka."

"Tidak pernah aku lihat saja yang seperti itu."

Indië tidak tahu bagaimana kehidupan sehari-hari England sampai terkejut melihat pasangan multikultural. Padahal ia dengar England sudah tinggal di tempat tuan India. Harusnya ia sudah lebih terbiasa. "Mau hukum apapun, yang namanya cinta itu tak akan padam hanya karena masalah ras." lanjut Indië, ia mencomot satu kudapan di atas meja tersebut, selagi meminum kopi. _Mbok_ membuatkan kopi tubruk tadi, karena sepertinya malam ini akan sibuk. "Lagipula kami, orang Nusantara punya pandangan yang berbeda. Pada akhirnya kami butuh keluarga, dan hal itu yang terpenting bagi kami. Kalau ternyata keluarga kami adalah campuran, lalu mau bagaimana lagi? Mereka tetap keluarga."

England tidak paham.

Baginya, Indië hanya satu dari banyak anak-anak idealis yang tidak paham betapa kerasnya dunia. Tidak ada gunanya mendengarkan anak ini.

"Kurasa kau benar." ucap England.

* * *

 _Babak Kelima, Akhir._

 _30 Juni, 1997_

Pada akhirnya, England tetap saja fokus mencari pelepasan untuk perasaan kalutnya. Ia tidak bisa kalah, maka yang ia lakukan adalah terus membangun kerajaannya. Barangkali, barangkali saja, kalau begini, ia bisa menemukan cinta, atau apapun itu untuk mengisi kekosongan tempat kediamannya agar ia tidak merasa kesepian.

(Ia masih benci kenapa ia harus terlahir dengan tubuh manusia.)

Salah satu anggota yang pertama duduk di meja tersebut adalah Hong Kong; asosiasinya sendiri sudah berjalan selama beberapa saat, tapi ia tidak pernah berpikir untuk benar-benar membuat perihal makan malam tahunan para _nation_ Commonwealth hingga Hong Kong datang ke kehidupannya, kembali membesarkan satu anak kecil dan melepasnya saat remaja nanti.

Asosiasi Commonwealth miliknya sering mengadakan makan malam bersama. England ingin mendapatkan informasi tentang daerah-daerahnya yang jauh dari jangkauannya, setiap setahun sekali, berkumpul sebagai keluarga besar. Ia tidak sadar saja bahwa sebenarnya ia merasa Indië sialan itu benar, tentang keluarga, tentang cinta. Hanya kasual, melibatkan masalah personal untuk memenuhi kebutuhan batin badan manusia bedebah yang haus emosi ini.

Lalu perang dunia pertama selesai.

Berkurang satu orang di meja makan itu.

 _Krisis Wall Street._

Beberapa tidak hadir, katanya hanya sementara waktu saja, tapi bertahun-tahun kemudian pun, mereka tidak hadir juga.

 _Perang Dunia Kedua_.

England lupa dengan acara makan malamnya, di tahun pertama. Bisa dimaklumi.

 _Perang Dingin._

Suasana makan malam pun dingin, sehingga di setiap tahun berikutnya, partisipannya semakin sedikit.

 _Semua konflik dunia yang tidak ingin ia akui keterlibatannya dan semua yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan kepentingan negara miliknya._

Entah ke mana semua. Sudah sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Yang tersisa hanya tinggal Hong Kong di meja makan malam ini. Terasa dingin, tidak ada pembicaraan yang signifikan. Tidak ada tangis haru atau seruan merdeka, tidak ada yang spesial bagi Hong Kong, secara personal. Ini semua tidak lebih dari pemenuhan kontrak.

Rasanya dingin.

"Terima kasih makanannya."

Hong Kong memecah keheningan, dan menatap England dengan tatapan yang agak malas. "Dan terima kasih juga karena sudah membimbingku sampai hari ini. Permisi." anak itu pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan England yang masih duduk di ruangan tersebut.

Sekarang benar-benar tidak ada siapapun.

England menyelesaikan makan malamnya, kemudian ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Ia menatap pada dirinya sendiri di depan kaca, menghela napas. Senyumnya tipis, pedih.

Setelah bertahun-tahun pun, ia masih belum menemukan rasa cinta yang ia harapkan.

"Ini menyedihkan, ya?" ia berucap pada dirinya sendiri. Entah, ia bahkan tidak sanggup lagi untuk berkata jijik pada wajahnya yang nampak sedih, sendu tak jelas karena lahir di badan seorang yang sentimental. "Akhiri saja perjalananmu, England. Kamu hanya membebankan dirimu dengan pikiran tidak penting."

Ia tinggal harus kembali lagi ke tumpukan pekerjaannya, dan lupakan tentang semua hal yang mengganggu dirinya. Menyedihkan sekali, mantan _superpower_ dunia bisa terkena rasa galau.

Tapi mungkin, cinta itu tidak sesulit itu.

Ia baru sadar selama ini tidak pernah benar-benar menatap dirinya sendiri di depan kaca. Ia tersenyum kecil, berlanjut dalam tawa. Baru sadar bahwa yang ia butuhkan selama ini hanya penerimaan diri.

"Haa… Jadi di sini kamu, selama ini."

Bodohnya ia selama ini berharap agar ada yang mencintainya. Ia saja selalu membenci dirinya sendiri, pantas saja ia sendiri tidak pernah merasa puas.

* * *

 _Epilog_

Sudah, sudah. Sudah cukup dengan galaunya.

England mencuci wajahnya, memastikan bahwa tampangnya sudah cukup rapi. Bagaimana pun, hari ini spesial. Ia tidak bisa terlihat berantakan sedikit pun. Kerah bajunya sudah rapi, kemudian rambut disisir agar tidak terlihat mengembang lagi.

England membuka pintu rumahnya, pemandangannya sudah bukan lagi di depan Kowloon; ia berada di tempat seorang pria menyebalkan, dengan latar gedung tinggi serta papan-papan iklan berwarna terang benderang menarik perhatian pejalan kaki yang tengah terlena di keramaian Times Square.

Tentu di depan rumahnya masih perumahan, biarpun lebih sibuk ketimbang kediamannya di London.

"Hei."

Lalu ada dia.

Dia si rambut kuning jerami, menunggu di depan rumah dinas England dengan Maserati hitam miliknya. " _You're taking so long just to do your make up, huh?"_ America tertawa, keras. Apalagi melihat gaya England dengan pakaian super rapi walaupun ia selalu mengaku itu kasual. Kontras sekali dengan dirinya. "Kencan biasa saja formal sekali."

" _Impression matters."_ ucap England, pendek. "Jelas ada seseorang yang selalu tidur saat pelajaran etiket, hmm?"

America tersenyum saja, kemudian membukakan pintu bagi England. "Silakan masuk, tuan putri."

England hanya menatap America dengan kesal. Dasar anak bandel. "Terserah." ia duduk dengan wajah jengkel, namun saat melihat America tertawa lepas dan duduk di sampingnya seperti ini, membuat America nampak sangat menikmati menyetir—England tahu, tentu saja. Ia yang melihat anak ini bertumbuh besar, lagipula.

"Jadi, kita akan pergi ke mana?"

"Aku tak tahu." England diam saja selagi America menyetir. " _Surprise me?"_

America mengangguk-angguk saja, dan membawa England ke tepi kota. Ia baru ingat, ada tempat yang ingin ia tunjukkan kepada England.

"Jangan kecewa kalau tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasimu, England."

England tersenyum saja. Ia terhibur dengan sifat America yang walaupun kadang menyebalkan, berisik, namun menceriakan.

"Jangan khawatir, kalau tentangmu, aku sudah kehilangan ekspektasi."

Toh, jika cinta itu benar, tidak perlu dipaksakan; ia akan kembali lagi juga.

 **Tamat**

* * *

 **Notes:**

\- Babak pertama, Hansa, dimulai pada zaman Hanseatic Alliance. Merupakan komplotan perdagangan di kawasan Holy Roman Empire (nowadays part of Germany), dan salah satu dari aliansi ini adalah satu trading post di kawasan Inggris bernama Steelyard. Pada eksekusinya ada banyak masalah dengan pihak Hansa dan Inggris sehingga menimbulkan konflik sampai putusnya aliansi perdagangan ini.

\- Babak kedua, Sakoku, dimulai pada saat. Posisi England di sini terinspirasi dari cerita Miura Anjin, seorang navigator Inggris yang bergabung dengan VOC, yang awalnya hendak berlayar ke Hindia-Belanda tapi malah terbawa ke Jepang.

\- Babak ketiga, Mayflower, merupakan nama kapal yang membawa pilgrim dari England dan sampai di New World (America) pada tahun 1620.

\- Babak keempat, Batavia, mengambil setting masa pemerintahan Raffles di Indonesia. Di sini saya membuat England rasis di sini untuk mencerminkan kultur mereka pada zaman itu yang masih berpegang teguh pada politik ras.

\- Babak kelima, Akhir, mengambil setting saat akhir dari Treaty of Nanking, saat England mengambil Hong Kong sebagai bagian dari kerajaannya hingga dikembalikan ke pihak Tiongkok lagi pada tahun 1997.

 **[1]** Orang Indo, berbeda dengan sebutan pendek untuk orang Indonesia. Sebutan ini berlaku untuk orang Eurasia, terutama imigran yang tinggal di Hindia-Belanda. Bisa termasuk orang Eropa yang lahir di Hindia-Belanda, keturunan campuran Eropa-Indonesia (kebanyakan, namun tidak terbatas dari kewarganegaraan Belanda).

* * *

 **A/N:** terima kasih sudah mau membaca sampai di sini! Mohon maaf untuk penerima saya yang harus nunggu kelamaan ;_; semoga suka ya huhuhu


End file.
